Afterschool Help
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Ryoji has gotten stuck w/a bet from Truth or Dare. To wear a girl's school uniform to the first day of school, and let's just say...his class mates aren't the only ones taking an interest in it. It seems Prof. Minato Arisato is just as interested, or more


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are under the ownership of Atlus Entertainment.

Pairing: RyoMina

AN: Okay, this gonna possibly read more like, "Wtf? What is this?" to most due to the concept, but here's the back story, my friends, Gabby, Kat, and I were screwing aroudn w/the pairing while talking on IM on Skype and someone brought up the idea of Ryoji as a student and Minato as a teacher or some odd suggestion and I kid you not, even as a non player of Shin Megami Tensei's Persona 3, and only hearing this and that about particular parts 2nd hand from them and watching the gameplay clips on YouTube, I can only do so much and once the image was in my head...I was off and running w/the fanfic to the point I was nearly making my friend Gabby salivating at her keyboard because she LOVES this pairing. So...yeah. This is mainly written for her and for all you other RyoMina fans.

On another note devious glee and smirk I've forever ruined a concept of Math for my friend that this was written for...you'll see why when you read it. Enjoy guys

School was never easy for Ryoji, especially ever since the party he had with the other students from his previous Grade; they had dared him to wear a girl's Uniform to school the next day, especially since it was the first day of school

School was never easy for Ryoji, especially ever since the party he had with the other students from his previous Grade; they had dared him to wear a girl's Uniform to school the next day, especially since it was the first day of school. An utter embarrassment indeed, especially with the glances the soft spoken boy was getting from the boy's who would never had spoken to him. Cat calls came from far and wide which just made the soft embarrassing blush become one of embarrassment and just wishing to get to class quickly. Up on the third floor was the Teacher that would be the one to teach Ryoji as well as his fellow Freshmen class. Soft eyes looked down on the sight of a young boy wearing a girl's uniform.

_He must've lost a bet to have to wear something ...so..._

The teacher's thoughts, Mr. Arisato to be exact, were broken by the sound of the school bell as the image of the almost delicate flower that was Ryoji in the Girl's uniform walking through the Courtyard faded from his mind like a morning mist.

"Nice dress, Mochizuki" called out one of the boys, especially one of the boys responsible for the embarrassment brought on by it.

The girls only seemed to giggle at the sight while others seemed to wonder why a boy looked cuter in the Uniform compared to them. First days are always hard especially when a foot jutted out tripping Ryoji momentarily, but it was enough time to show off a backside view of the girl panties that had been added in on the dare, showing off that they were almost not covering his bottom.

"Nice to know you like lacy garments, Ryoji, now I know what to get you for Christmas," the boy responsible just laughed hard as the bell rang and Ryoji regained his composure.

Ryoji wasn't the only regaining his composure, the Teacher, one Mr. Minato Arisato had seen the trip and the sight of those lacy panties, the frilly kinds that could be found at a shop on the outskirt of town that catered to the, less tasteful crowds, of the town. Mr. Arisato was trying to be a proper teacher, but the sight of those on a boy just made a river of perverted thoughts race down towards mouth, but they were dammed behind a wall of morals that if one single perverted thought in his mind was to leak out his mouth, the School would fire him. He didn't want to be fired on his First Year of teaching, but that boy; he was liable to be the cause of Mr. Arisato's Teaching Failure Year as a First Year Teacher.

_Keep it together...he's a student...you can't be like that with students..._

Mr. Arisato closed the door to his Classroom as he clasped his hands together in a silent Prayer; _Please let him being in my Class...not because I want him more then anything...or the fact that he makes my pants want to grow tighter at the sight of that sweet face of his...I just want to have him in my Class because he looks like a student that could use my guidance. Please._

With that, the students started to file in, especially the one student he had been praying to get; _thank you. There is a God up there that loves me._

As if the boy was a mere apparition or delicate spirit that had lost its way towards being a Guardian for a boy or girl child, he seemed to float into the room; it was as if only he and the Teacher could see one another. Mr. Arisato's eyes were locked on him, the way the Uniform dressed his hips just craved at his low rumbling lusting erection, that made the Teacher make a grunt under his breath to hide the real reaction, a moan had been fighting its way up his throat. It had started at his toes, danced around his growing, throbbing problem and then had taken its sweet time to work itself into his heart then to his throat. It was almost a purr in a way, but he had to keep all unnecessary sounds to a minimum in case one of the students, preferably what the girls were to wear.

To have a case of a Teacher making odd noises towards the Girl population of the Freshmen class would've lead to some serious problems. The next sounds he had to avoid was a whimpering whine that came as he saw that the boy had knelt near his desk to set his books down near his seat, revealing that lacy garments seemed to accentuate and accent his backside, so pure and virgin in form. No other hands had touched it, felt it, or traced their fingertips against that cute, tight hole that was almost visible, if you stared hard enough through the almost skinny piece of fabric against his hole. Mr. Arisato sat at his desk, fighting off the growing, throbbing sensation in his pants.

_Damn it...I'm going to have a hard on before I even start the First Lesson...this isn't good...Damn you kid. You and that damn uniform..._

He was going to need to find a reason to punish the boy for wearing the teasing piece of clothing, _Calm down...Minato...he's just a misguided boy...he just needs help realizing that he walked into the wrong Dorm or wrong wardrobe this morning_

As Mr. Arisato started to take Roll Call, it wouldn't take long for something to come up to make him punish the young boy in the front. Some of the boy's around him were using random items to lift the skirt; some had gotten as far as to poke pencil heads in against the back of the underwear, and pushing in that made the boy squeak.

His squeaks and mewls had the Teacher almost stopping every five seconds, to fight off a groan of lust against the way the boy seemed to flinch in his seat, almost making the front of the Uniform left up to reveal that he had had to tuck his manhood back to make the underwear properly work; _Damn. This is going to be hard. Must. Get. Through. Roll Call!_

Mr. Arisato continued to go down the Roll Call and each time he called out a name, the boy's would prod the boy again, making him squeak, whine and mewl out that was making his pants grow tighter and his mouth water; his mind almost screamed, _Roll Call, grab that kid and fuck him, fuck him in front of your kids as an example that wearing such a fuck tease outfit would earn you a one way ride on Mr. Arisato's lap_.

But he had to hide that back as Mr. Arisato had had enough as he slammed a Ruler down on the Desk.

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO POKES MR. ..." he had to look down at the Seating Chart and Roll Call to make the name sound correct, "MR. MOCHIZUKI! THEY WILL FIND THEMSELVES IN DETENTION WITH ME AFTER SCHOOL!"

The students incidentally stopped, but the look of embarrassment on the boy now known as Ryoji Mochizuki, almost made the reason for why Mr. Arisato had been holding back for so long go out the window. Class seemed to relax to a state of normalcy as the Roll Call continued on, Ryoji remaining quiet as the other student's kept their eyes peeled on Ryoji, some mumbling and grumbling that he was now the Teacher's pet. A sickly look came across Ryoji's face that made Mr. Arisato's gaze train on Ryoji harder, but yet; he couldn't resist that soft, innocent, pouting face; it was a teasing calling card for him to just take the boy over the desk, right then and now. Everything seemed fine until Mr. Arisato stood up to do Lecture at the board, some of the students started causing a ruckus from behind him, some prodding at Ryoji with rulers due to the assignment was to graph the points Mr. Arisato was putting on the board. What a way to start off Freshmen Math.

"Stop…please…nmh…stop using them like that…" Ryoji's voice seemed compared to the previous taunting voices, but the taunting and prodding boys weren't going to stop just because Ryoji asked that they stopped.

"Why should we Mochizuki? We're just measuring you up…" one of the rulers came up between Ryoji's thighs under the skirting of the girl like Uniform, pushing up on what the boy was speaking about which earned a shuffling of Ryoji's desk; especially due to Ryoji was holding onto for it dear life, "…To make sure you aren't too much competition for us with the other girls in this school…"

Each upward thrust of the ruler earned a moaning whimper and airy gasp from Ryoji as his knees knocked in against the desk while the boy's enjoyed the sight of the puny sized Freshmen enjoying being their tease toy. A soft whimper came from him as fingernails clawed in to the desk, it sounded almost as if they were actually clawing down in against the grain of the desk; it only served to egg the boy's on as the ruler turned on its side, rubbing back and forth against it that nearly had Ryoji screaming. Mr. Arisato was doing all he could to avoid thinking of how the boy looked; legs spread out, knees buckling, half hunched over the desk, panting with a cute little tongue softly peeking out of his mouth, the boy possibly moving unconsciously with the movement of the ruler as that cute little girl's Uniform seemed to be getting sweaty from perspiration of the sensation of almost a turn on being elicited from the boy's teasing. Another image came to Mr. Arisato's mind, the sight of that tucked in manhood now standing erect through those lacy panties, threatening to explode them off his body so that a hot, throbbing erection was showing, leaking pre-cum. It was topped off with as seductive cherry on top that had Mr. Arisato shivering at the board, even though it was not even cold in the room, the sight those frail hips bucking at air while his soft, full, pouting lips mouthed slurred words, words that said…

'…_Mr. Arisato…please…teach me how to do better in your class…I need to be punished…I'm willing to learn…if you're willing to teach me…all…your…ways…'_

It still wasn't the kicker; he imagined a glistening sweat dripping down from the high part of the boy's inner thighs that worked down against a pair of white stockings that was mixed with tiny specks of the boy's pre-cum. It was almost too much for Mr. Arisato as he turned back around, a yardstick in hand as he slammed it down on the table that made the boy's stopped, but it had left Ryoji hot and bothered. Two things he never wanted to be in a classroom; especially with his teacher watching, especially the teacher watching, a Teacher he had had his eyes on even before he had even started at the School, but now that he was this way; he felt there would be no chance with the Teacher.

"Rulers. There are two kinds, the ones in your hands for measuring things, helping us to draw lines to connect the points, that I hope you have been plotting, gentlemen," Mr. Arisato's eyes coldly stared down on the seemingly innocent, whistling silently to themselves as if the Teacher hadn't noticed the Devil horns holding up their Halo's, students, "…And then there is the Rulers that we read about in History books. I am like a Ruler of that sort. I have the power to give you either an A or an F, declare whether or not you are stuck with me this Summer or if you get to move on to 2nd Year."

Mr. Arisato moved out from behind the desk, slightly, but not enough to show the students that he had been getting hard from the sounds uttered from the tortured boy, "…Now. I hope that you gentlemen are finished "playing" with yours and are ready to show me your work."

The class grew quiet as Mr. Arisato broke it by smacking the yardstick back on the desk as the boys quietly walked up to him, handing them their work in which instant F's were awarded. No one dared speak as the boy's returned to their seats; Ryoji had quietly gone about his work, paying no heed to the glares he got from the disheartened classmates.

"Now, let us continue with the lesson…" Mr. Arisato continued about the Lesson, unaware to Ryoji's soft smile breaking through as he managed to find a means to do the Lesson through.

A bell rang out as the class was over, but as Ryoji started gathering up his things; he felt he couldn't move, every movement felt like a stab to his groin, an embarrassing feeling that had been brought on by the smirking boys who begrudgingly shoved up against the desk.

"See you around, Ray Lynn…" the boys laughed as they brushed at Ryoji's hair and bumped the desk again, still laughing as they went out the door, but Mr. Arisato had seen that Ryoji was the last one left.

"…You going to be okay?" Mr. Arisato looked over his desk at the boy, "You haven't moved from that spot since you sat down."

Ryoji was embarrassed beyond words, "I…I…I guess I feel for another one of their pranks and I guess I'm glued into the seat, sir…"

A soft blush, mixed between embarrassment and a flush that his Teacher, a person he had been crushing on before he had become a Freshmen at the School, thinking about the man, staring at him with eyes of worry and concern was making a little hidden friend of his, poke him in the thigh as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Mr. Arisato was not blind to what was wrong; he knew that the boy wasn't glued, he had had his eyes on the boys around Ryoji and there had been no signs of Glue or any other sort of trickery done to the chair. The boy was stuck because he was embarrassingly hot and bothered and it showed on his face and the way his eyes looked for an unconscious way to get out of the situation and fix it alone. For Ryoji, that wouldn't come as Mr. Arisato managed to move to the front of his desk.

Mr. Arisato's eyes seemed to peer down into Ryoji's soulful, doe like eyes, "…Did you understand the assignment or would you like a bit of assistance on the problems…?"

Ryoji's mouth and throat seemed to go dry, breath catching in his throat the more he stared into the calm and collective soft pools that seemed to sit in the rims of those pooling holes. They were beautiful, much like the shale like color of the man's hair, softly swaying like a soft ocean wave during a midnight swim; tempting Ryoji to lean forward and tease at his Teacher's lips, but the midnight blue dream seemed to know what he wanted. Mr. Arisato leaned in as his fingers softly curled around the student's chin, tilting the boy's chin, ever so slightly as the lips pushed in like a Domino effect. Slowly moving in and then rebounding out like a bouncy ball, only tempting and teasing. The way the man's lips had rolled into his had felt like a soft rolling of waves that had had the boy wanting to swim into that wave and be washed out to sea, to be forever lost in it.

"…Mr….Arisato…?" Ryoji was hazed by just a simple gaze and roll of the lips against his, lips hung open as if they could catch raindrops like a bucket or gutter, slightly glittering of their saliva hanging on Ryoji's lip, "…I think I will take your help…"

Mr. Arisato softly smirked, running a thumb against the top of the boy's hand that almost made the boy visibly shudder as he heard as soft moaning mewl came out matched in with a soft blush. That blush made the boy more tempting as Mr. Arisato's hips rolled in against the front of the desk as he let his lips roll again against the boy's lips but the moan he had heard before was met again, with an exception. Ryoji's hands had grown a sense of bravery as they slowly worked up against the Teacher's face, working into the midnight blue wave like hair, fingers working in against it, letting his fingernails softly sink into the man's scalp. Those fingernails earned him a soft grunting groan, but it was replaced by a moan as the Teacher's hands worked to the front of the School uniform as Mr. Arisato pulled the boy in closer by the scarf like bow on the front of the Uniform, deepening the kiss. If this wasn't tempting enough, Ryoji was willing to throw caution to the wind as that soft, pink, tongue that Mr. Arisato had been imagining started poking at the man's pursed lips; it only worked to own Ryoji's ears to hear his own lustful whimpers and whines.

…_Why isn't he responding like I wish he wou--!_

The boy's efforts were met by an even stronger muscle that had no relinquish on thrusting itself down Ryoji's throat that only seemed to stifle the boy's moans as Ryoji's eyes fluttered in the close state that they had slipped into. One of the teacher's hands got antsy as the thumb pressed in against front of the Uniform, directly against a bump; Mr. Arisato was met with a gasping mewl as Ryoji almost fell against the desk, but Mr. Arisato's other hand worked around the middle of Ryoji's back, propping him up as the thumb continued to press in against the bump, making it stand more and more erect. Each continued pressing earned him a bucking motion against the digit and fingernails dragging down the man's scalp as the hand felt it was losing momentum with each passing moment.

"Aahh…mnh…mnnh…." Ryoji gasped against the hardened kiss till the Teacher's lips pulled away, leaving their tongues hanging out of their mouths; Ryoji's eyes were glazed in lust and lost in a haze, "…Mr. Arisato?"

Mr. Arisato wiped away the spittle on his lips as he moved around to the side of the boy, his hands rested itself around Ryoji's hips as he pulled the chair the boy was "stuck" to, turning it towards him as he let his hands work his hips over, rubbing at them through the fabric. Ryoji was lost to it as he softly whimpered, swaying his hips with each stroke of the Teacher's fingers against them; his swaying was causing his "problem" to show itself through a seductive game of "peek-a-boo" under the skirting of the uniform. This was not a blind sight to Mr. Arisato, he was working the boy's body over in such a manner to make the game of "peek-a-boo" become visible; his eyes lustfully watched the fabric peeking out farther and farther till the throbbing problem that had been growing finally finished its part of "peek-a-boo" of playing the Peek in the game.

"…Tell me, Mr. Mochizuki…are you vertical…or horizontal right now…?" Mr. Arisato's eyes kept themselves on the peeking problem to see if the "problem" would reveal the answer to him or if Ryoji would finally crack and tell him before he would have to do a little "self exploration" to find out the answer.

Ryoji was too overtaken by the feeling of his Teacher rubbing his hips that were working his body to function like a puppet as with each deeper rub in of his hips, his legs would reward the teacher with a special answer as they spread wider and wider until the skirting was riding up, but only to stop just short of showing off the slipping panties. He wanted to answer, but was in one way embarrassed, but yet; he wanted to appease his Teacher as he leaned forward, ghosting his breath against the Teacher's neck.

Ryoji softly, hotly, panted against his Teacher's ear, "…Show me an example of what you mean…Sensei…"

Mr. Arisato knew this kid was getting at something, but he wasn't about to let the boy have his fun too early"…If you insist…Mr. Mochizuki…" Mr. Arisato's teeth grazed the shell of Ryoji's ear, his tongue lapping at the boy's supple ear lobe that had the boy almost falling into the Teacher's lap, in a matter of speaking.

_Is he serious…I wasn't serious…what is he…thi…nkin…g…_

Ryoji seemed to snap out of the haze momentarily, but not enough as his eyes fell on the fully erect, pre-cuming, vertical throbbing erection before his eyes that had come out of his Teacher's pants, "…This is Vertical…"

"…I see…"Ryoji was playing innocent, but his voice was laced with innocence and nervous glee at the sight.

_He's huge!_

"…So…are you vertical," Mr. Arisato gave his vertically risen member a squeeze which made his whole body shudder and his eyes to softly close for a second, but they caught the sight of Ryoji's mouth watering at the sigh, "…Or are you horizontal…meaning you aren't erect at this moment at the sight of me standing at attention like this…"

At first, there was a hesitation to show off what he had to the Teacher; it was like a little kid afraid to show that they had a pee pee like the rest of the kids, but as Ryoji watched his teacher waiting for answer; he felt that he could show it off to the Teacher. He had wanted the man to see him, see if he measured up to his Teacher so that if they ever decided to pleasure one another, Ryoji could show that he had the same qualifications to fill the man like he was sure his Teacher could fill him. Squeaking was heard from the chair as Ryoji scooted further, lifting up the skirt with a slight blush of embarrassment as the underwear were close to bursting off like a slingshot to the ceiling; he had been getting hard ever since the first taunting from his classmates.

"…I think…I'm like you…Sensei…" Ryoji's face glowed with a glow of pure innocence that was angelic, "…Aren't I?"

It was almost too much for the line of vision for Mr. Arisato, the boy wasn't petite and yet he wasn't a large size, he was of a normal length and size; perfect for Mr. Arisato, perfect like the supple, cute thighs that he had that seemed to go on forever. Mr. Arisato straddled the boy's waist which gave a soft squeak to the chair and from Ryoji, one hand brushed against Ryoji's face with the other moved down between them, grabbing their erections between them. Ryoji's gaze was turned upwards towards the hand stroking his face, softly it caressed his face till they were tracing the soft, full, faintly bruised lips. All of Ryoji's senses had been nuzzling in against those fingers even as that small, soft, supple, tongue came out, curling around those fingers, softly mewling and moaning which only seemed to make Mr. Arisato do the same. The Teacher's hips seemed to grind up against Ryoji as the boy gasped, suckling even more at the man's fingers, not minding that the man was touching his personal self; it felt good, his hand, every thrusting motion of his hand, pumping them in synchronization, running his thumb over the top of the head of his throbbing problem, pushing the foreskin down while his pinky finger, curled and uncurled against the exposed foreskin, making more milky pre-cum leak out. Coating the pinky and thumb as friction caressed against the length while the other fingers curled down, cupping the boy's bulging balls, playing with them and working them over all the while listening to Ryoji softly moan and suck on his fingers as if the fingers them selves was the hot erection.

…_If only you could use that tongue on me right now…but that's not what I'm after…_

A soft whimper left Ryoji's lips as he felt the fingers pull away like a babies suck toy had just been taken away as Mr. Arisato softly kissed them again, slowly, like a sly snake wrapped the hand down under the skirt, pushing the underwear down as the slicked fingers rubbed against one another and then circled the boy's tight hole.

"…Take off the panties…please…"Ryoji whispered in between the kisses; a wish Mr. Arisato was willing to heed and answer as the once pumping hand worked the lacy garments down to the boy's ankles, "…Those things were chaffing me…"

"I bet they were…" Mr. Arisato softly purred as the finger circled faster around the tightened muscular ring of the boy's tight hole, "…How about we help that…but making you a little more loose…"

Ryoji softly nodded as he started to undo the top of the uniform, letting it fall open as Mr. Arisato let the panties removing hand move the top half down farther off the boy's shoulders as he started leaving soft kisses against the boy's neck, shoulders, then his chest, softly suckling on the risen bump from earlier. Soft gasps came from the boy as the panties removing hand tweaked the other as Ryoji whimpered and moan; the sounds filling Mr. Arisato's ears that made his erection jab harder and harder into Ryoji's thigh.

It was uncomfortable, so it had to be as Ryoji slightly thrashed his head till he caught Mr. Arisato's head up again, kissing him deep and hard, only then to pull away, "…You're hurting me with your vertical problem…It's confusing me, and it hurts…"

"…How about we fix that…and get us both on equal horizontal planes…?" Mr. Arisato softly kissed the boy again as Ryoji softly melted into it as Ryoji started moving up against Mr. Arisato's erection, brushing his hole up against the head of it, nudging it inside which had an air gasping sound to Ryoji's voice, "…You're not ready…if I don't prepare you…it'll hurt…kind of like if you aren't prepared for being able to solve a Math problem…it'll hurt your grade…"

A feeling of being crestfallen seemed to hang around Ryoji, but he was willing to understand and heed his Teacher's warning, "…Then prepare me to face the problem…Sensei…"

Both fell into the kiss again as Mr. Arisato returned to the ritual of circling the boy's tight hole as they deeply and passionately kissed on another, there was a slight yelp or a mix of a scream with it the minute the Teacher's finger slipped inside of Ryoji in which Ryoji responded by sinking a hand into his Teacher's scalp and the other stuck its claws into the middle of the Teacher's back for leverage. Mr. Arisato softly hushed the boy and soothed him, massaging their lips over and over, breathing in deeply through the nose as he slowly pumped the finger in and out till he felt that Ryoji was sedated again, in a matter of speaking, as he added a second and eventually a third. Working the tight hole over and over again, pre-cum was starting to flow like milk and honey from their problems as it started to dot the underbelly of the skirting of the Girl's Uniform Ryoji had been wearing while some of it was dotting Mr. Arisato's slacks, but it didn't matter. Mr. Arisato felt he had fully finished preparing the boy, both of his hands cupped around the boy's small bottom; it was soft to the touch and the cheeks parted easily as if they had been born for this moment.

"…If it feels bad after a little while…just tell me or do something to make me stop…" Mr. Arisato softly kissed the boy's bruising lips as he sat the boy, hovering over the head of his erection, "…I won't do this unless you feel good doing it…"

Ryoji softly nodded, "…I love you Sensei Arisato…"

Like any moment in any romance movie, moments seem to slow down as Mr. Arisato's closed softly as he let Ryoji's hole be filled by his hard, hot erection, there was a soft, airy gasp of momentary shock from Ryoji, but after a few soft words, Ryoji calmed down. Mr. Arisato kept his hands on the boy's spread cheeks as Ryoji let his hands rest down on Mr. Arisato's hips, moving up and down on Mr. Arisato's erection, softly groaning, moaning, and cutely mewling as now and again, Ryoji would change angle so that he could make himself and Mr. Arisato feel good. He didn't have to do that, the Teacher was already feeling good, just watching the sight of the cute boy moving up and down on his hot, throbbing erection, making the cutest noises and faces was enough for him as Mr. Arisato leaned himself back against the desk. Watching Ryoji continue to move up and down on him, but there was a hot heat growing in Ryoji's stomach; he was going to come long before Mr. Arisato and he knew from being on Mr. Arisato's erection, the Teacher wasn't anywhere near coming just yet; he wanted them to come together. Ryoji leaned in against the Teacher as he worked to just make the Teacher come with him as he tried to mentally hold back the flood gates of coming against his Teacher's beautiful stomach, but it was going to be hard to do that as Mr. Arisato teased at the bumps on Ryoji's virgin like chest, diddling the bumps till they stood erect while he alternated between suckling on Ryoji's ear in the most sensitive places to suckling on his neck. To alternating his hands from holding the boy's cute little butt cheeks apart to squeezing them and running a free finger against his own erection in the boy's tight little ass, as well brushing at the loosened up skin of the hole that was sending Ryoji's senses everywhere but up.

"AAAAAH!" Ryoji gaspingly screamed as his back arched backwards, showing off his beautiful, youthful hips as the spray of his cum seemed to come off like a snowy white geyser as it seemed to fall back down on Mr. Arisato's stomach, lying limp with some cum hanging off the head.

Mr. Arisato had felt the boy's cheeks clamp in around the man's erection in hopes he would come too, but, "…For a little boy…you sure have a lot of cum…"

"…I'm sorry, Sensei…" Ryoji's voice was soft as he laid against the man's chest, listening to his heartbeat, "…I couldn't make you cum…"

"…Don't be sorry just yet…"Mr. Arisato's voice sounded almost condescending but yet laced with a plan for how Ryoji could make it up, "…There is one way you can make me cum…"

Ryoji's eyes softly looked up to the Teacher, "How?"

Mr. Arisato pulled the boy off his lap as he placed him on the floor, "Kneel on your knees, and place your head between my legs…and put that beautiful mouth of yours to a good use…you have a talent for kissing…let's see if its good at kissing other things…"

If the boy were to be a small dog or a puppy that was hearing commands or even a human's voice for the first time, it would be Ryoji, the way the boy's head seemed to tilt, as if not understanding what the Teacher meant, but as he saw the Teacher's fingers curling around his chin again to kiss him; he was misguided by it as the Teacher softly kissed him before letting the lips fall on his erection. Ryoji didn't need any further instruction on what to do as the boy just imagined it was his Teacher's soft lips, caressing his, filling his lips with a heated and hot passion as he treated the man's length like the tongue that had overpowered his throat as he let his own run along the length. Grazing, suckling, biting at it, swirling the tongue's tip in against the slit in the head of the shaft, slowly moving up and down on it like he had been doing, bouncing on earlier on the man's hardened shaft. Mr. Arisato had let his legs fall open and his head back as he started leaving his own fingernail marks in the grains of desk, mind spinning.

…_That's it…right there…do it like…aaah…yes…Right there…_

"Mmmph!" Ryoji was greeted by the hot lava of cum that had come pouring from the man's now limply hanging shaft as it filled his mouth, some of it falling to the floor while some had made its way down his throat, "…You finally came…Sensei…"

That soft, innocent smile that came across the child like face of the Student almost made Mr. Arisato's melt, "…I did…and I think…that's enough help with the Math lesson…for today."

It was almost curfew time for the Students by the time Mr. Arisato had walked Ryoji to his dorm, but as he turned to leave, Ryoji caught him by the wrist. Moonlight caught on the pale skin of the boy's arm as the white dress shirt with black edging around the cuffs of the shirt lay placed up against the boy's elbows, suspenders draping against his shoulders and a yellow scarf was wrapped about his neck while on his other arm was a Uniform jacket for the Uniform meant for boys.

"…Thanks for the help today, Sensei…"Ryoji softly pulled the man down as he gave the man what could have been a goodnight kiss, "See you in class tomorrow."

Mr. Arisato watched the boy seem to skip off into the dorm, running through the building to reach his room before the Dorm President found out that he was just getting in, but he had an excuse and it had been worth it.

A soft smile crossed Mr. Arisato's face as he watched the boy's room light come on and then go off a few moments later, "Goodnight…Ryoji Mochizuki…I look forward to teaching you this Year…"

The End


End file.
